Simeon
Simeon is one of the new companions available to join your party in Shadows of Light. Section heading Born into a lowly farming family from the kingdom of Calibar, Simeon learned from a young age to look out for himself and his family. Lacking wealth, Simeon learned from his father how to craft bows and hunt wild game to feed the family. Much of his youth was spent in the wilds hunting and tracking, which became a source of income and helped to increase his family's standard of living. Simeon eventually married and was blessed when his wife, Karina found herself with child. It was not the greatest of a life, they would never be rich, but they had their freedom, the start of a family and a happy life ahead. One day, after spending a week hunting for the winter, Simeon returned home to find his small house burned to the ground and his wife missing. Angry, worried and scared, Simeon sought answers from his neighbors, where he learned that a small band of armed men, dressed in black, none wearing the symbols of any of the local lords had come and burned several outlying farms, and taken many, claiming they had “failed to open their arms to the Light”. Confused, Simeon set upon their trail, seeking to see his wife freed. Simeon tracked the band, and in several days caught up with them as they approached a strange white citadel, hidden in the mountains. Knowing he had little chance of a direct confrontation, Simeon entered the city. Inside he discovered that everyone within were followers of the Illuminations; fanatics sworn to shine the Light on the dark world. He watched as a train of men and women, collared and dressed in black gowns, were lead through the city and up the grand steps to a place called the White Temple. Dozens were lead up the stairs and displayed for the gathering. Two men came from the Temple and began to speak words that were ignored by Simeon as he watched the fear on his wife’s face as her hands cradled their unborn child. The crowd began to chant and Simeon realized that something important was happening. Men and women dressed in black robes came forward and each embraced one of the captives with gentle comforting hugs. Simeon could hear his wife’s sobs as these strangers’ arms wrapped around her. The scene quickly turned from one of compassion to one of horror as the two men each drew their swords. Simeon automatically knew his wife was to be a sacrifice to these zealots' god. He quickly drew his bow and took aim, but a follower shoved him, his arrow grazing the face of the executioner, but not slowing the blade's descent. In the following chaos, several of the other captives escaped, as did Simeon, a changed, bitter man with a hatred for the Dawnbound and an insatiable thirst for revenge. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.